


NSFW ALPHABET // Sam Winchester

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Got a spn fic/headcanon idea? just send it in





	NSFW ALPHABET // Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_Of_Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Of_Letters/gifts).



* * *

 

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Sam is such a sweetheart after sex, asking if you alright and if he hurt you, while fussing over you, getting you a glass of water and cleaning you up._

_If you’s have rough sex and he sees a bruise, he will press soft kisses on the bruise, apologizing to you._

_He is a total snuggle bug, hugging you close to his chest while whispering sweet things into your ear while telling you how much he loves you._

_Having deep conversations or just random conversations in general._

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Sam’s favourite body part of his has to be his abs since he works out a lot. He also loves it when you trace his abs and leave kisses and hickeys also when you lick his abs._

_His favourite body part of yours has to be your eyes, they are so captivating, whenever he is feeling scared or insecure he looks into them and they always seem to calm him down… or turn him on._

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Sam cums inside of you, though he doesn’t do it a lot, he also cums on your stomach, in your mouth, on your face, and on your boobs._

_Also, he loves to suck/lick your cum off his fingers, not to mention swallow it when you cum in his mouth, smirking at you as he does it._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He likes having sex in the Impala. Though you’s two have only done it a few times. If Dean ever found out then you and Sam would be dead or face the wrath of Dean and that would be tragic._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_With Sam’s past relationship and hook-ups, he knows what he is doing._

_He knows how to pleasure you in the bedroom. He knows what techniques get you into a moaning mess, he has never failed to make you cum/orgasm at all._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Sam favourite position of all time has to be Doggy Style…_

_He loves this position a lot. Mostly because he hits your gspot a lot also because he is more in control. Also because he gets to grab a hold of your hair and yank it back while grabbing your throat with his other hand. Or pin your hands behind your back, as he thrust into you. Not to mention he gets a great view of your ass and its easy access to spank you._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Depends on the situation, but mostly he is all serious in the moment, though after woods is when he is all softy and goofy._

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Sam keeps it maintained down there also the carpet matches the drapes._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Though he is really rough in the moment, he does lavish you in kisses; pressing soft kisses on your jawline, the crook of your neck, neck and your shoulder. Sometimes kissing you on the lips. He will also hold your hand as well._

_Even saying, “I love you.” and “You feel so good.”_

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Sam jacks off in his bedroom or the hotel room {if it’s the hotel room it’s normally when Dean is out}_

_He will scroll through the pictures on his phone until he finds he finds the explicit pic of you._

_Wrapping one of his hands around his throbbing cock while the other one holds his phone. Looking at the screen as he slowly starts to imagine the previous sexual encounter he had with you, his thumb rubbing the tip, as he lets out a moan._

_He will then start to jerk off, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as images of you come into his mind. Imaging that you are sucking him off._

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Sam has a huge Dom kink._

_Praise kink, Orgasm Control, Bondage, Daddy kink, Impact play, Roleplay, Voyeurism, BDSM, Wax play, Food play, Rough sex, Sensation play._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Against the wall, on the bed, in the shower, in a car._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you tease him, also when he hears you moan his name, or moan under his touch._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Threesomes. You are his and his only, no sharing with any guy or woman._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Sam is a giver and a receiver…_

_Sam is very good at giving you oral knowing all the techniques and licks and tricks to get you writhing underneath his touch, also begging for more. Hearing you moan his name as he eats you out is such a turn on to him, the feeling of his stubble scratch against your thighs drives you crazy. He also contains eye contact with when he eats you out._

_Sam loves it when you give him a blowjob, seeing you get down on your knees and take a hold of his cock, while teasing the tip of his cock with your tongue, before taking him all in your mouth and sucking him off, while looking at him, his hands putting your hair into a pony tail while gripping and tugging on it roughly, letting out moans and grunts, his head titling back as he closes his eyes, moaning your name very loudly._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Fast and rough, though some of his thrust and be slow, but mostly fast and rough._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Oh, defiantly he loves them, if you’s two don’t have time to have proper sex then you’s will have a quickie. You’s tend to have quickies once a day or a week depends._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Sam loves to take risks and experiment in the bedroom, though he asks permission from you first just in case you aren’t up for it._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Sam can last for about three to four rounds, before he gets exhausted._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Sam’s uses handcuff, blindfolds, ropes, whips and vibrators on you._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Sam ain’t no saint, he loves to tease you a lot._

_He loves to tease you on public, putting his hand on your thigh and stroking it or his hand underneath your shirt._

_He is a huge tease, he likes to have you writhing underneath his touch. Whether is with his hands or sex toys, he makes you beg for more or release._

_He also likes to tie you up and tease you, as well as putting a blindfold on you._

_He even likes to delay your orgasms as well, either pulling his mouth away from your wet core or pulling out of you one of the two._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Grunts, growls, moans and curse words, is what comes out of Sam’s mouth as well as sighs, he is very vocal in the bedroom._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Sam let out a sigh as he put the warm cloth against the cut on your lip, making you wince in pain._

_“Sorry.” Sam apologized, taking a hold of your hand with his free hand._

_“It’s okay.” you responded._

_“I wish you would have taken another hunter with you or at least called for backup.” Sam sighed, as he put the wet cloth down, letting go of your hand so he could pick up a cotton pad and the antibiotic ointment putting some on the cotton pad._

_“I came out alive didn’t I.” you responded. Making Sam turn around giving you a bitch face. You rolled your eyes, as he made his way back to you._

_“With cuts and bruises.” Sam huffed, pressing the cotton pad against the medium cut on the side of your forehead._

_“Still came out alive though, also got to kill the son of a bitch.” You chuckled, winking at him, Sam let out a scoff._

_“I don’t like it when you get injured.” Sam huffed, as he threw the cotton pad in the bin and went to get a new one, putting some antibiotic ointment on the cotton pad._

_“It’s just bruises and cuts, it’s not that bad of an injury.” You spoke, as he turned back around again towards you standing in front of you._

_“It’s still an injury y/n, and it still can get infected.” Sam grumbled._

_“Yes mom.” You grumbled, making Sam roll his eyes, as he pressed the cotton pad onto the cut that was on your lip._

_“Ow.” You hissed, cringing at the pain._

_“Sorry.” Sam apologized, wincing at your pain. It hurt him to see you in pain._

_Sam kept the pad on your cut for a little longer, then pulled it away, chucking the cotton pad in the bin, before turning his attention towards you, resting his hands against the side of your face._

_His thumb rubbing softly against the bruise that was forming on your jawline._

_“All done, let’s go watch a movie.” He spoke, smiling softly at you and looking at with so much love._

_“Cool, or we could find a case?” you suggested, making Sam let go of the side of your running his hands through his hair nervously._

_“Just kidding, movie sounds fun.” You laughed, making Sam let out a sigh of relief, grabbing your hand and helping you up taking you to his bedroom…_

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Pretty big and thick._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It’s not skyrocket high, but it is high, he is always horny around you though he controls it, but that doesn’t mean he keeps it defined. You and Sam have sex about two times a day or once a day._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Sam waits until you are fully asleep before he drifts off._

_His hand running up and down your shoulder softly, as he presses your body closer to his._

_Whispering “I love you.” and pressing a soft kiss against the top of your head._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a spn fic/headcanon idea? just send it in


End file.
